


Pillow Talk || Itachi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Pillow talk with Itachi pretty please? 😍
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Pillow Talk || Itachi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Pillow talk with Itachi pretty please? 😍

Itachi ran his hand down your cheek, pushing your hair behind your ear. “My love, what are you thinking about?”

You snapped back to reality, not even realizing you had zoned out. Visions of small versions of Itachi had been running around the yard in your fantasy. “Just thinking about the future.” 

“What about the future?” He took your hand in his and held it to his bare chest, the feeling of his warm skin on your cold hand making you jump a little. 

“About our future.” You smiled. “Of little Uchiha’s running around, just as adventurous and mischievous as their daddy.”

Itachi gave a hearty chuckle. “You know they’ll be a handful. My parents always talked about how much of a pain Sasuke and I were as kids. They were never able to keep us in one place for too long. The older I got the more help I was to them with Sasuke, but before them we were little hellions together.”

The eldest Uchiha was still a handful. “I believe it, not much has changed. You’re still taking care of Sasuke while still being a handful yourself.”

Itachi was taken aback, but instead of a frown covering his face a smile did. “Whatever do you mean?” He placed two fingers on your forehead, the same loving gesture he did to Sasuke. “I’m no handful.”

You grabbed his hand from your forehead and kissed it. “What do you want in the future Itachi?”

“Huh?” Contemplation took over his emotions. “I just want a future where the two of us will be together. Kids or no kids, whatever we want. I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. A little house with a fenced-in yard. Maybe even a dog or two that I can train to be Ninken. If we have kids, they’ll be trained to be ninja themselves. We’ll be the ultimate family.” He kissed your nose. “But most of all Y/n, I just want to make you and Uchiha.”

Pink stained your cheek as he watched you grow flustered. “Itachi, I’d love nothing more than to become an Uchiha.” Your thoughts went to the two of you, standing under an arch, family surrounding you. His eyes show nothing but admiration as they take in every inch of your beauty. The white dress, the veil covering you, the way your hair falls perfectly around your facial features. 

You grabbed his face in your hands and pulled him toward you, a passionate kiss being planted on his lips. He kissed you back and pushed you onto you back. “Why don’t we start on those dreams right now?”

“Itachi Uchiha!” A playful slap hit his chest, but you didn’t object, just kissed his back, welcome his wandering hands as they explored your body.


End file.
